Saint Prongs And The Dragon
by Done Gone Died On Us
Summary: The notoriously hailed James defeats the insufferable Dragon--Lily Evans. Penname changed to avoid Mafia.
1. Sickening

_Disclaimer: All characters, names, situations, and plot flaws ::cough:: (ignore the last one) are used without permission from the author, and belong to aforesaid and all respective publishers, HarperCollins, Bloomsbury etc.,._

_A/N: The plot flaws really belong to me, as hard as it is to believe; so, if the fic is good, I will not deny in court that the plot flaws were mine, and J.K.R. has wonderfully cooperative characters, and in the case of the opposite, J.K.R.'s characters' personalities are incredulously inaccessible to the common writer, and should be banned from Barnes and Noble's Booksellers across the country and only be available to the especially advanced scholars of the world._

Summary (Because the whole thing wouldn't fit in the box thing): Austere and Perfect, she surely was. She was also possessive, ridiculous in matters of emotional consideration (like accepting the right proposals) bawdy and crude with her taste in clothing, and ostentatious with her choice in men. When the renowned James Oliver Jonathan Potter appeared in her life, she only took it as one of those mildly amusing conquests. As expected, she found him strangely edifying company. Of course Fate had her scarlet hands in all of Lillian Evans' affairs…

I 

It sickened her. Everything sickened her. Her eyes hopelessly scanned the room for any sign of familiarity. The bright white canopy was like a bridegroom's veil, floating on air, with small velvet roses printed on them. The bed was of beech and she could detect the faint smell of wood polish, though it looked nothing like newly bought, and the mattress was fairly comfortable; to her atleast, no one could predict how everyone liked their beddings. It was too soft, not just the mattress, but everything in the room, it sickened her.

The other Gryffindor girls regarded the girl with snide disapproval. Occasionally, the four would throw contemptuous glances at her, each in turn, as if they had rehearsed it before, but she paid no attention but to the enchanted ceilings and the moving portraits. Of course, it didn't sicken them, it sickened her. She did not like this 'Warthogs Academy,' was it? She studied everything carefully, as if plotting the demise of an old enemy.

Henry Evans and Company was the most renowned law firm in the whole of the United Kingdom. They charged like mad and won like mad. Only the most politically well-known and privately opulent cases came to them. When you thought of Evans, you thought of the hard set and scarred faces of their equally obstinate criminal defense attorneys. The whole firm looked like it had been sexually abused in it's childhood. Even if the guys were guilty, which usually weren't, because the organized crime society only got into that big trouble rarely, just by one look at the lawyers, the jurors would all vote innocent. Of course, the matter is slightly exaggerated, but the whole point was that Lily was no different. She was so inflexible, yet elegantly persuasive, strong and courageous, so true to her deceitful family practice that if she had no friends, she would certainly was the sort of whom everyone wanted to gain the favour.

To know her personally was like befriending a tape recorder. She would listen to what you said, and you would always know that she was listening. You could tell her all your problems, and cry on her shoulders, but in the end, all she proved to be was a listener. A tape recorder certainly did not judge or offer wisdom and useful advice, and go off playing whatever it recorded whenever it pleased. There was the good and bad of the spoiled little brat.

Since before she saw her mother's face, she had been subject to grammar schools and Girl's Academies, taught to scorn what the modern muggle world had to offer: disco parties and prom dates, The Beatles, Michael Jackson, the beauty of Marijuana and thrilling STDs, experience and commodity. She read about everything, and knew every King and Queen and history of every existent country of civilized world, and was more knowledgeable of everything than any schoolmate in that Girl's Academy, but regardless, she had a stiff and pompous air around her. That was when she came to Hogwarts. But soon, her tyrannical abilities surfaced, and she reigned as Queen wielding all power of the student body that the staff had left behind. By the summer of sixth year, Lily was not only a close friend of the Marauders, who coincidentally had the admiration of the entire student body, but also a love interest of their leader, James Potter: Captain of the Quidditch Team, Head Boy and Honarary Dueling Club Officer.

***

"Hello, is James there?"

"Yes, is this Henry Evans' daughter?"

"Yes, sir, may I speak with him, it is really urgent."

"Sure, Miss Evans." Lily heard someone exaggeratedly stomping up the stairs.

"Hello, is this Lily?"

"Do you have your fifth year Potions textbook with you?"

"Don't tell me you haven't done that essay!"

"I have finished all my homework." She sincerely hoped her voice didn't sound all that believable.

"Right. I'll be by in a second, Lils, I actually donated all of my textbooks, but Sirius has all of his. His mum is such a packrat."

"Hey James, I just remembered, you don't need to come here. I got my house in the Network last year, remember? I'll drop by there after lunch. Thanks, you're a darling."

"Don' worry about it." Click. Lily hung up, suddenly realizing she forgot to tell James that Sirius had gotten his motorbike. Sirius had asked her to, but she'd forgotten. She resolved to do it next week when they all would go shopping for their school supplies in Diagon Alley. The dial tone was still ringing in her ears when she went to change to go down the street. It would give her an excuse out of the silly house, not to mention help her with that genius prank. 

Her mother and father divorced when she was no more than five years old. Tabitha Smith-Evans was a drunkard, she died in less than two weeks after the trial, and Lily had to live with her father, despite her decision in the opposite. He had no time for her great achievements and even less patience for her sister, Petunia's constant demands. Petunia, being the brat that she was, was so put off at the fact that her father snapped at her, and not her sister Lily (who had pride enough not to ask anything of him anyway), that there was always some kind of sibling rivalry terrorizing the house. It was only feasible that Lily would want to get away from the nonsense to the Black's quaint little home down the street.

Finally, Lily stared at the mirror, looking vaguely satisfied. She wore a black dragon-leather outfit and matching boots. As a final touch, she somehow managed to bewitch the rubber-print flame on the shirt and the sleeves of the cardigan and the tube top to let off some lifelike sparks, and put on some blackish make up, completing that gothic look. She always paid attention to her looks: her mother always insisted that it was the only thing a woman had, if she had any. She was always top in all of her classes, because her father would've tanned her hide if she wasn't, but she felt it was the least that she could do to fulfill her mother's death wish.

Sirius's mother answered the door.

Looks were not Sirius's mother's thing. She owned a muggle restaurant which was famous for getting food 'on time' to the customer. It was in any case definitely not operated the muggle way. Sydney Black also wrote the "10-step-superwitch" column for Witch Weekly, featuring beautifying charms used by popular witching band, The Faerie Queens. She only did not pay attention to _her_ looks, that did not mean that the job didn't pay.

"Hello, darling!" Lily weakly patted Mrs. Black. As she let go of the tiny Lily, a tall head poked out of the stylish bead curtains that hung at the door.

"Come on, Lily, Let's go. The spellbook's up in my room." Lily went up the shaky looking steel, spiral staircase, dimly wondering what James would think if he knew that she wasn't really getting the fifth year potions book.

***

"Miss Evans."

"Hello Gertrude, how are things going?"

"Me fellow elves wish to speak to thee, Madam. Trudy feeling faint. She'd much like of thee to speak to Master Albus for her humble servant."

"Certainly, I have many tasks to attend to and just a few classes, the year's first Quidditch practice to supervise and a Prefect's meeting to Head. You are lucky my dear, caught me on one of the unfilled days of the week. 'Smatter of fact, I'll go up and talk to him now. Are you too weak to come with me? It would make it all much quicker…" There was no need for her to make all that talk, because House Elf Gertrude had already pulled Lily to the Gargoyle Statue.

"Chewing Dung," Lily said to it, wrinkling her nose. Hogsmeade had only last week stopped taking shipments of it, Dumbledore must have liked them very much and mourning for their loss. As usual, it sickened her. Everything did. Except this was amusing.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore sir,"

"Ah! Ms. Evans, not having any problems with our new Head Girl duties are we?"

"Of course not sir,"

"Exactly what I expected. Now, I don't like to pick favourites young lady, but you are just the right perfect fit for the position. I daresay Hogwarts would be ruined if I had picked Narcissa Pilkin as your Potions professor suggested. Not to say that she's not a wonderful student, of course,"

"Er, sir, I don't mean to interrupt-"

"Yes, yes, go ahead, what did you want?"

"Er…Gertrude, the Head Chef, is pregnant sir." There was a gasp from Trudy. She looked at Lily, surprised that she could be so blunt with such a great person. Dumbledore gestured for her to go on, pausing to rest his piercing gaze on Trudy for a short minute.

"And we are expecting in a few hours—" Dumbledore looked at Trudy again. She was trembling with fear, her nose drooped and her huge eyes were filled to the brim. He gave her a warm smile. Obviously unable to take it any longer, she erupted with pitiful whimpers and buried her face in Lily's long muggle skirt.

"Now, now Trudy, you may stay in your dormitories for the rest of the month, and your brother, Geoffrey may take your position. I'm sure everything will be perfectly fine." She looked guiltily from the old man to Lily then back at Dumbledore.

"Trudy would like-like to if it is not too much trouble.."

"If I may, sir, Trudy will prefer if she stayed with me, in the dormitories." Dumbledore regarded her solemnly. Trudy's eyes kept darting back and forth around the room and back at her bulging stomach, as if cursing it for putting her in the awkward situation.

"That is an odd request Miss Evans, the house elves pride themselves on going about their duties unnoticed by—" He stopped and puzzled, turned to Trudy. She had commenced sobbing loudly and blowing her overlarge nose on Lily's skirt. Lily didn't seem to mind, she only patted her bald head and furrowed her eyebrows at Dumbledore.

"Alright Miss Evans, I will ask McGonagall to put in a small bed in the Seventh Year Girl dormitories." Gertrude let out a surprised squeak and Lily allowed herself a small giggle. They profusely thanked the Headmaster and headed back to the Gryffindor Commons in high spirits.

"Trudy, I have to go to breakfast, alright?" The house elf nodded, settling her things beside Lily's bed as she heard her footsteps down the stairs. Her stomach grumbled, she hoped the others hadn't any trouble making the breakfast.

***

Lily heard snickers behind her. She knew what it was, and why the situation was so funny, but she let them laugh.

The Great Hall was teeming with students. For a Saturday morning, it was exceedingly crowded and noisy. Especially noisy, for the Marauders, or one James Potter had struck again.

_Friday, 7th September, 4:30 p.m._

_"He would kill us if he found out."_

_"I told you, he won't. Peter is covering for us. And you know he likes me, he wouldn't suspect his flavour of the week even if she was a known felon."_

_"Well Evans, don't you think it's a little much that we help *Snape* humiliate him?"_

_"For the millionth time, it's the only way that we'll ever put down his enormous ego."_

_"But Liiily, it's even going against the Marauder's code of honour!"_

_"A puffskein and some dungbombs?"_

_"NO! Helping a Slytherin avenge a fellow Gryffindor!"_

_"Remember, I could always blackmail you."_

_"You wouldn't"_

_"No, you're right, but a year's supply of Zonko's gift certificates will be just going to waste!"_

Thus when Head Boy woke up after a long night of practicing the Summoning Charm and throwing Quaffles in a hoop with a shrinking charm on it, he was smelling like booger and poo.

Sirius was still in the dormitories, setting a book, specifically _How to train a puffskein, _on fire, among other things in his fury and realization at what he had done.

Remus was still in the Common room, laughing hysterically at his friends and the entirely underestimated Lily Evans, and not being able to stop.

Peter was lost somewhere in the twenty-seventh corridor, utterly hungry and famished and had been so since the night before. We here at the lily james fanfiction.net community hope that he stays that way forever. (A/N: Anyone disagree?)


	2. Tricked

III 

A/N: The fic is going to be less than ten chapters, definitely, and more or less, about six or seven chapters, I think. Now it is up to you reviewers to decide if Voldemort should make an appearance or not. I'd love it if you reviewed with some criticism or something. Of course, I'll read your fics and you can't be tellin' me to use better grammar and spelling if your bio says that :im steevan and, ia m tirteen iers oald., and your fic is one big paragraph with no periods or commas. ) ^.~ no, actually, you can say whatever you want, I don't care! lol. 

* * *

Severus Snape looked around the Great Hall. Usually he did not come in this early, but the peals of laughter that reverberated all the way through the room and up to the library had somehow had that persuasive effect on him. For once, they were laughing at something other than that James Potter and his posse. Maybe he played his tricks on on of the Gryffindor Girls this time. It would be so priceless if he turned that Tamora Matheson's hair green instead of one of the Ravenclaws.

Accompanied by such elaborate thoughts, he came into the Great Hall and ran smack dab into fifth year prefect Andrew Heard of Hufflepuff. While Andy was still on the floor, he stood, not bothering to help him out, and only caring to find out what the hell these numbskulls were laughing about. Even the few Slytherins that were there wore smug sneers of conquest on their faces.

He saw Lily Evans.

Somehow, the most absurd of thoughts struck him actually *not* to laugh like a maniac. The expression on her face showed that she clearly wanted them to laugh! Why would he do what he wanted her to? 

"Shut up, you morons!" All eyes were on Snape.

"Evans, why is your hair changing colors?"

"I would have thought you of all people should know the answer to that Severus!" There were audible gasps throughout the halls. The people were amazed that a Gryffindor had addressed a Slytherin by first name. The Marauders looked up at Dumbledore. He seemed to be enjoying the show as if he was simply watching it on telly or something.

"Why don't you look furious like they _all_ do?"

"What a blunt and stupid question Snape, am I overestimating your intelligence, or are you just pretending to be stupid or something?" The students were too stunned even to gasp. Dumbledore chewed a particularly crunchy part of his bacon. McGonagall looked frustrated and tired, and the other teachers were just eating away like it was so common that this happen. Which it was, but that's not the point.

Lily continued: "Why, clearly, I meant to put this charm on my hair anyway, and the Marauders only helped me unknowingly!"

A few snickers were heard and the students resumed their regular chatter. Snape was smiling like no tomorrow and the Marauders (or James and Remus) had retreated to the Common Room, ("unable to bear the failure of their greatest prank," said Lily Evans sarcastically).

*

"Err, Lillian?"

"Yes, James. Here to apologize for the prank are you?"

"No, actually, I'm uh..."

"Here to discuss the ball, then?"

"Yes, of course, that's what it is!"

"I assume you have everything prepared and you have told the professors what we have planned?"

"Yes, Lily."

"And you have a date?" James was suddenly reminded that he'd already asked Tamora Matheson to go with him. Damn.

"As I do?" Double damn.

"Yes."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Erm...well, I was wondering,"

"If you want a date, why don't you just ask me like you do all your other admirers?"

"You mean to say...you'd say..."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I'll expect you outside the boys dormitory eleven o' clock sharp, and bring the Marauder's Map with you."

"Thanks Lils."

"What's 'Lils'? You give all of your girlfriends pet names?"

"No, just you." He gave her a beaming smile, at which her expression softened. He ran back to Sirius, clearly happy at his parting words.

*

"That was pathetic, Potter!" Sirius wore an expression like he had just eaten a booger flavoured Bott's bean.

"Yes, Lillian, ok, Lillian, I'll bow down and lick your feet clean, Lillian," Remus mimicked.

"Where's Peter?"

"Aw! Don't try to change the subject? What in hell happened to you back there? Where was Mr. Suave Ladies Man Potter?"

"Chill, Sirius, you certainly weren't suave when you helped her train that puffskein to get everyone's booger and glue me to the bed with it!"

"Eugh, that's disgusting, Sirius, why did you do that?!" Now Remus frowned like Sirius had a few minutes ago.

"Blimey, she was wearing _leather!_ HOW could I refuse?!"

"Ohh...I can totally see you _drooling at her feet!_

"I wasnt-"

"Sure."

*

Lily looked at the expression on James's face, showing that she had obviously won, and then he gave her that smile. She had just melted! How could she do that? Furious at herself, she ran up to the dorms and started ripping apart the pillows without her wand. She was able to do these things now, in her sixth year, and she had been working all of the summer of fifth year on turning those teacups into frogs without her wand. After a camping trip, Petunia's thick friends tried to play some juvenile prank on her by putting the pond toads on her pillows. 

When she finally did it, in her triumph, the house was filled with frogs that went around forming the letters 'I did it' and it scared Petunia senseless. Lily Evans was always flawless with revenge.

She had let Dumbledore know of course, that it was only small things, not any big indication of power, but he did not much look like he'd believed her.

So here she was, ripping pillows to shreds, and breaking her roommates combs and things in her fury. Her roommates had gotten used to her, and knew she would fix the things anyway. On rare occasions they even spoke a word or two to her, but they still held the opinion that they had in first year. She heard them talk sometimes, late at night, when they were sure she was asleep, that she was such a snob and did not deserve such attention. She wasn't all that pretty anyway, just easy, and so all the guys wanted to go out with her.

The actual truth was that she was only really good at memory charms, so even when and if she poured butterbeer down his shirt and kneed him in the stomach, threw him in the Forbidden Forest to be eaten by the Acromantualas, he would wake up the next morning thinking he'd gotten lucky with the prettiest girl in school. Remus Lupin was the only one to know the truth. He walked in on her kicking the stone wall by the fireplace one night, or day, right at the crack of dawn. He had told her about Illegal Animagi and werewolves in the Shrieking Shack, and she had told him about the memory charms. She tried to erase his memory, but one look at an angry Remus, and she understood how he could possible be such a fierce thing as a werewolf.

That night, both proved to each other that they were not what people thought they were. Lily had secretly been nursing a small crush on him since then, but she was good at hiding her emotions. Remus not only knew that she had a crush on him, but that it was only a crush. She was meant for James Potter. They were so different, and the chemistry was apparent even when they stood next to each other. It would never work. And right after James asked her out, he was planning to tell her. Remus followed her up to the girls' dormitory.

"Lily?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"I need to speak with you." Lily opened the door clad in tousled hair and ornamented with multi-coloured chicken feathers. There were patches of pink on her pale skin He stifled a small grin.

"Don't smile or I'll kick your ass."

"How did you do this?" She was about to reply, 'with my wand, what else is there you idiot,' but he held out her wand to her.

"You left this on the table downstairs." He gave her a victory smirk. Lily would have slapped him if he were someone else.

"Come in." He sat down on her bed and looked around like he'd never seen the room before. Of course, Lily didn't buy it because he was sitting on her bed, and that could hardly be coincidence. The countless times he and the Marauders came in here to play pranks on her in Potter's invisibility cloak proved that it was definitely no coincidence

"So are you serious about James, or what?"

"Am I serious with anyone but you, Remus?"

"Well I've come to tell you that you can't be serious with me."

"I didn't mean-"

"Yes, I know what you mean, and I know you have a crush on me." Lily looked at Remus like he was another pillow. And we all know what happens to pillows when Lily's angry.

"And I really like you too, but there are things that-"

"What? How many secrets do you _have_ anyway?"

"No, no, just tell me if you have any real feelings for James." She regarded Lupin's face carefully. She pressed her lips together until they were white and looked at the small velvet flowers on the bedsheet. She could not lie to him, he would know. But if she told the truth...

"No, I don't have any feelings...for him."

"So tell me, what's with this wandless magic fiasco?" Lily's face brightened at the chance to change the subject. The rest of the the conversation, until the Marauders walked in- when they all played exploding snap, was about turning Petunia into a teacup and feeding her to a frog.

A few hours later, Lily shooed the boys out saying that she had to get ready for a date. Her muggle style watch indicated that it was 10:55 a.m. and looking at it, James paled and ran out. Lily threw back her head and laughed, Remus had his fist in his mouth trying not to laugh and Sirius was just gaping, having never seen a genuine laugh of Lily's before.

Needless to say that James was NOT ready at 'eleven o' clock sharp.' He was so nervous he could hardly walk straight. Lily, on the other hand, had just slipped on the same black leather outfit, adjusting it to show her cleavage, and wore her black cloak over it to match; a customized make-up charm from Mrs. Black and she was ready with two minutes to spare. As of then, she was pacing around in front of the boys dormitory.

"JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE LATE! COME OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT!" She looked at her watch: "11:05"

"I'm cancelling," she heard a weak voice declare from inside the room. Something snapped inside of her and the door magically slammed open.

"WHAT?!"

There was no sound. They were all gaping at Lily.

"What the hell are you gawking at? James Potter you are coming with me." She pulled out her wand and summoned him down the stairs.

"Lemme go, Lily! I don't wanna go! Lily, Let (kick) Me (kick) Go (kick)!!!"

"Dissendium."

"Ouch, get the charm off me, Lily, you keep hitting my head and the ceiling is pretty low if you haven't noticed!"

"Fine."

As was to be expected, it was a horrible day.


	3. Date

IV 

A/N: At first, I have no clue how to order in a fancy restaurant, being as I have never been in one before, and I ask that you people excuse any mistakes I make, and second, I'm really trying to make this fic clichéd because that's the one everyone seem to like (because I like them myself) so if you don't like it, tell me, and I'll change it or something. I _will_ take suggestions in any form (that means even flames) because I'm not a very good writer, and there are people out there who know better who can advise me and all that crap. I tried to make Lily sorta like Florinda from _Jubilee Trail_, and she even says some of her expressions and stuff. lol. With that said...

* * *

When the clock tower in Hogsmeade chimed twelve times, Lily and James were quite tired of arguing and decided on an early lunch. Both had never met a person as the other, and as much as they hated to admit, they found the change refreshing. Mostly all of the dates they previously entertained were either awkward and passive or filled to the brim with passionate kisses and obvious flirting. 

"Well?"

"I'll have the Penne, do you do substitutions?" The waiter answered in the negative.

"Well, just bring me the Penne with the sundried tomatoes on the side," she crinkled her nose, "I'm allergic."

"Liiillllyy! I don't know what the heck I'm ordering!"

"He will have the Fettucini Alfredo, thanks."

"What? What am I eating? It better not be polar bear eyeballs or something!"

"There are no polar bears in Italy, James." The waiter eyed them curiously.

"If I may make a personal remark madam," James's ears perked, "you make quite the couple!"

"Thank you, sir." Lily showed no sign of embarrassment, but James's cheeks flushed a dark pink.

"Do I humiliate you, James?"

"No, well I-" She laughed mockingly and gave him a coy look. "Whaat?"

"You love me."

"What? Lils have you gone crazy? You would normally _never_ say that."

"Yeah, I know, but this isn't normal, is it? I'm actually enjoying a date with _you._" He frowned a little.

"You mean you don't have fun on dates? I thought you-"

"No, actually, there's something I think I should say." Her expression suddenly became uncertain. She bit her lip.

"Your not bisexual?" He thought she saw her break into a grin.

"This isn't funny, James," she sighed, "I never slept with any of the guys I went out with."   
He, surprisingly, did not look relieved or angry. He smiled at her. 

"I thought you weren't like that, and I didn't really go out with you to get...you know,"

"Of course you did." 

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, don't lie to me."

"Ok, maybe a little, but not mostly."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Yes, really! I was being sarcastic you little witch!"

"I should tell you, I'm not really used to this honesty stuff," she pouted, as if the whole thing was immoral and unacceptable. He did not reply. They ate their meal in silence. Occasionally, James looked up to see Lily eating and when she felt his eyes, she would look up, but he would look away. Other than that, not a word was spoken. Lily paid and James did not protest, for once.

A half hour had passed as they ate. They went to the end of the town to the mountains, were many Hogwarts couples were just starting to have romantic picnic lunches. James frowned, but Lily said nothing, too disgusted at the thought of her and James all lovey-dovey with each other. They climbed further to where an occasional wizard would walk past to get potion ingredients, but otherwise was completely deserted.

"Do you take all of your dates here?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh." She did not need to ask what they did here, she was sure she didn't want to know. When their lips met, she flinched, realizing she was going to find out anyway. 

*

"What do you think Evans and Prongs are up to?"

"They're snoggin'."

"I don't think so, for once, Padfoot."

"I agree with Sirius, Moony, they both go through potential dates like toilet paper."

"Bet, Wormtail, Padfoot,"

"I dunno-"

"Taken. Fifteen sickles says that Lillian and James spent their day making out."

"Get ready to lose. How 'bout you Peter? Peter?"

"Where'd he go?"

*

He pulled away from her flushed face. She looked scared and hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"Isn't this the part where you take out your wand and go 'obliviate!'?" She made a move to take out her wand, but her eyes were glazed and her expression looked even more hurt than before. 

"You don't-" She glanced at James intently. He looked like he was holding back a giggle. She glared at him and turned toward the Post Office.

"Lils, wait!" By the time he caught up with her, she'd run all the way to the Owl Post, and was pretending to look for mail. When he made to talk to her, she loudly asked the pig-faced attendant if she had any mail. James growled and stomped his foot impatiently. "Lily, listen to me!" She turned around and looked at him, hard and cheerful as ever. "I was _just joking!_"

"Yes, I know, ha ha, now I have to check my mail, James, so could you just wait over there where it says 'Wait here'?" He glowered at her as she gave him a sickly sweet smile. From where he sat on the small steel chair (with a cushioning charm on it for comfort), he watched Lily, who happened to have mail after all. He could see that she kept her composure, but her eyes were stunned and disbelieving.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean, James?"

"Oh come on, Lily, tell me? Please?"

"We've been talking for the past half a day, and more than half of that time we've been arguing, we barely had a decent discussion before this that didn't include your immaturity or some subject or other and all of a sudden you wanna be my bloody best friend?!" 

"Sh, don't make a scene, Evans, are going to tell me or not?" She looked indecisive, but eventually pulled back her lip as she had done before.

"It's my dad," he tilted his head, confused. "Our company has filed bankruptcy."

"That's not possible! Henry Evans and Co. is our greatest muggle investment! They are our lawyers!" Lily looked flabbergasted.

"What?"

"Lily! We are your highest paying client!"

"I didn't know! I should've paid more attention! oh dammit! Dammit all!" she stomped her foot into the macadam road angrily.

"Well how did they say it happened?"

"The problem was internal, it seems, a CEO of our Swiss branch made a mistake in balancing the account, he overestimated the assets and so the profits were higher,"

"And you spent as much as you had, and now there's debt."

"Yes. Daddy had to pay it all out of our savings and there's barely even money for my next year's school supplies," her voice was hoarse but she kept speaking. "What's worse is that they say he's had a heart failure. He's in bed." Her face was ghostly white. She didn't cry, but James kept glancing at her, concerned.

"Let's get back to Hogwarts, it's almost two."

By the time they got back to Hogwarts, Lily had regained her poise, and resumed polite conversation with James. Before they knew it, they reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"I had a horrible time."

"So did I."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"Sure. Oh hell for breakfast!" Lily started giggling like mad. With a long snort, so did James. They laughed until their stomachs ached and they couldn't stop. The Fat Lady jumped awake and stared at the two teenagers as if they had sprouted extra limbs, but joined in their laughter soon after, seeing them so happy had an effect on her.

"Hey it's Lily and-"

"-James, what the hell are-"

"-you doing, and Miss Fat Lady-"

"Have you all gone mad?!" The Marauders, Lily and the Fat Lady turned to look at a stocky little first year boy, holding a abnormally large lollipop in his hand. The students trod sheepishly into the Common Room and the Fat Lady pretended to be asleep again. The boy with the lolly glared skeptically at them and waddled up the stairs to the First Years Dorms.

"Give me my fifteen sickles," Remus demanded, and Sirius pretended not to hear.


	4. Fiona

V

I borrowed something from Elsha Roshyn, I hope you don't mind. It was just a small teeny weeny sentence because I liked it too much for it just to sit around in some small review that no one will look at (maybe) and I put it in here! I'm not trying to plagiarize or anything, just a few words, that's all. :) Thanks though, for the reviews (three people. I know more than three people are reading this and I am so ashamed at your non-reviewing behaviour!~*~) One more thing, it wasn't supposed to be September seventh, but November seventh. So sorry for the mistake, I will correct it as soon as I am able. R/R, I'd appreciate it.

* * *

Fiona Fiddle looked over at the wizard wall-clock above her bed. "Sleep" it said. Both hands were quarter of the way through the clock. "Three-fifteen," she said out loud. She scanned her eyes over the dark room, seeing Lily Evans's bed empty. Automatically, her piercing grey eyes wandered to the open window. So that was what woke her.

"Lily Evans? Is that you?"

"Fiona? Yea, it's me."

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Lily?"

"How'd we get in first name basis again?"

"Well fine! You want me to leave, just tell me. I came out here to say that you could've been more considerate in-"

"I'm not in the mood to argue, would you please--"

"What?" spat Fiona.

"Sit right here for a while, if you're not too tired?"

"What?" She was probably high or something. 

"I said, would you-"

"I heard what you said, sure uh, sure I will, what's the matter?"

"James Potter asked me out yesterday."

"Yea, I think the whole school knows that by now," she replied sarcastically.

"He's different."

"Evans, what's wrong with you? You're acting...well, you're acting normal!" Lily didn't seem to be paying attention. She hadn't even looked away from the stars and at Fiona. Fiona noticed that she wore nothing but almost see through satin pyjamas and loose cotton undies.

"I know you all think of me as some kind of dominatrix with daddy's credit card walking all over everyone," she smiled a little ruefully.

"Of c-course we don't uh," Fiona stuttered.

"Yes you do, and it doesn't matter, because I am. Or was. Now I don't know what to do!" Her voice had an almost insane edge to it. She looked at her companion for the first time; she looked at the sympathetic face, and her fluffy pink bunny slippers, her long green cotton nightie, and at her long blonde hair.

"What's wrong, Lily, please tell me."

Whatever Lily was, or had been, for the past seven years, she had lost. She was brought up in a perfect world, with thirty-two christmas presents and a business conference for each. She was brought up so that she didn't know the difference between good milk and spoilt milk, but knew how to get a milk-stain out of silk. Such a superficial living she carried on, and it all became apparent to her. At seventeen, she grew up. She was beginning to understand why Remus Lupin was so quiet, and why Sirius Black was so boisterous. She understood need, and want, and desire and compassion, that good and bad was what made life worth living. She began to comprehend goals and opinions, that she needed to have them to live. What had she been doing all of these years? 

Fiona did her best to console Lily, who was sobbing uncontrollably, much like Gertrude the house-elf had been. The situation was oddly similar, of Lily and Gertrude's. The burden that Lily carried, that there was more to the world than business and tact and manipulation, was like the burden of Gertrude's, the baby. Like Lily and Dumbledore had helped Trudy, so was Fiona and James helping Lily. As the realization struck, Lily lifted her head from Fiona's shoulder, wiped her eyes and resolved to compose herself. 

For the rest of the night, Fiona and Lily talked. They talked like best friends, who had known each other for years. Fiona came to know that the snobby, control-freak was part of Lily's character and made to accept it. She even told Lily that she would help her gain her image back, and her life. Lily likewise promised to Fiona that she would help her bring up her grades and get Tamora Matheson to apologize to her for making Remus Lupin think that she was some slut. Thus the golden days began, where Lillian Evans of Henry Evans and company became Lily, mother of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

The plan was a success. No one noticed any change in Lily Evans the next morning. As a downfall, everyone was talking about Fiona Fiddle. Tamora Matheson led all the Gryffindor Girls in a silent treatment against Fiona, 'The Traitor'. But oddly, she did not seem to mind. Lily was a nervous wreck, but like always, managed to keep her composure. Fiona walked around like she owned the place, making Lily about to burst with smothered laughter. Their first class was Divination, with all of the Marauders.

"Hello class, today we will be making a potion in which you can see the future." The bored and dull voice of Professor Evint sounded weak and distant from the opposite end of the classroom. "And to see the future requires not only the 'Inner Eye' as your book states, but also concentration. What it does not require Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter, are dungbombs and teenage breakups full of drama and sorrow that my poor heart is clearly not able to stand." She pointed to herself, and a few snickers were heard from around the class.

"Yes ma'am." Lily said, mimicking the teacher's tone. James laughed loudly. She walked over to him and sat on his lap. "You see madam, I am just ensuring that there will be no dramatic breakups by seeing to it that I am entirely comfortable with my boyfriend." The whole class giggled at the statement. The teacher seemed not to be paying mind. She turned to the board and started writing down the ingredients for the Potion.

"As I did not indicate for you all to bring your cauldrons, you will be using the old granite cauldrons in the cabinet. Be careful with these, for when they get hot, you can burn yourself. You will be working in groups of three of your choosing."

"Because she is just too lazy to pair us up herself?" Fiona whispered to Lily. 

"Hush. You know she wouldn't let us together if we complained?" Lily shot back. James walked up to her.

"Be my partner, Evans?" Lily gave him a secret smile.

"We were hoping for Remus, instead." James looked a little disappointed, but Remus ran over at the sound of his name.

"Sure, I'll be your partner." 

Lily whispered something in Fiona's ear and she nodded. "Sirius!" she called and whispered something to him. He nodded. 

"Hey, Evans, what's the big secret?" Lily looked at Remus. 

"Oh nothing, Sirius just wants to be your partner." Before he could protest, the teacher started passing out aged Gouda Cheese (five-hundred years in a damp cave), the key ingredient, and Lily'd already run over to James and Peter. Both groups went about their work in silence.

"This Potion is highly potent and volatile. You don't drink it. When you finish adding in the aged cheese, you are finished with the potion. It should be clear enough to see through, like the pensieve that you worked with in sixth year in your Defense Against The Dark Arts class. Do not _eat_ the cheese," she looked pointedly at Peter, "do not _throw_ the cheese," she looked at James, "Do not _smell_ the cheese," she looked at Frank Longbottom, who smelled the Veritaserum in Fifth Year and walked around telling everyone about the time he got naked and hid in the closet in kindergarten because he didn't want to take a bath. "And last of all," she looked sternly at Fiona, "Do NOT, under any circumstances, set fire to it and throw it in your partner's pants." Fiona and Remus were known to fight constantly when they were dating, and once, in her rage, she did the same thing to a dungbomb.

"Easy for her to say," Remus mumbled, and Sirius snorted. Fiona 'hmmph'-ed and threw a few beetles in the boiling water angrily. 

"So."

"Peter! The beetles go in first! The newt's eye is the second to last ingredient, it says right there in front of you you idiot!

"Ok, ok, calm down. I just made a mistake, god!"

"Evans are you listening to me?"

"What," she spat, turning to face James.

"Why the hell are you always so bloody angry?"

"You know why! Now start mixing the Basilisk Blood with the chicken intestine."

"You are so bossy."

"Yeah. Lighten up." Lily glared at James and Peter. They mumbled something and turned away.

"You forgot to put the Memory Charm on me." The Potion was almost done. As she walked by, Professor Evint glanced approvingly at the murky brown liquid.

"Make sure you pop the bubbles or they'll follow the maker around the rest of their life," she told Peter. Peter shyly replied that he would.

"I'm perfectly aware of that, Thanks." Lily pounded the newts eye into the marble grinder. Crunch. Crunch. A few particles flew out of the grinder.

"Does that mean you'll take me out again?" He was making fun of her again! The nerve! She glared at him. He didn't cower as anyone else would have.

"As long as you pay," she replied instead. A small grin broke out on her face.

"Get a room," Peter said. Orange bubbles started flying out of the cauldron and sticking to Peter's head.

*

"How did it go, Fi?"

"I'm going out with Sirius!" she gave a girlish squeak and hid her red face in Lily's pillow.

"Whaat? Are you serious? What about Remus?" Lily was clearly distraught. Had Fiona found out that he was a werewolf? 

"Relax, Lily, I heard you're going out on another date with James Potter again." Her eyes sparkled and Lily determined that she looked entirely too happy to have found out that her ex-boyfriend was a werewolf.

"Tell me about Remus." Fiona looked puzzled.

"Well, I talked to him about what Tammy said, and he said that he didn't believe her anyway. I said what she said was wrong and that I was going to tell him that, but he said that it wasn't necessary because he knew that what she said wasn't true and he knew that unless I said that he wouldn't believe her because she's said so many things to other people about him that weren't true and they said that she said that he was those things and so he knew how I felt and-"

"Wait...what?" Fiona sighed exasperatedly. "I lost you after 'Well'." Lily smiled playfully. Fiona hit her with the pillow.

"So tell me about James Potter. Do you really like him?"

"No."

"Then why are you going out with him?"

"I dunno. It's all a game to me, really, I mean you wouldn't expect that someone would outright say that it was a game, but I'm not serious about him." Fiona looked a little disappointed at the thought that they might not really be falling madly in love. She'd decided to ask Lily next weekend _after_ the date. Maybe she'd say something different.

"So does he like you?"

"Who?"

"James!"

"Yea. He's just infatuated!" Lily gave her friend a snooty-royalty look.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, he's Quidditch Captain and Head Boy, he's top in Transfig. and Muggle Studies, he's gone out with five girls (excluding me) in the last two months,"

"Yes, are you _trying _to make me jealous, Lily?"

"NO! Well you know he's so great and all, and the whole time that we were in the restaurant, he kept clearing his throat and gaping at me like I didn't notice."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes." The doorknob of the girls dormitories grated and the two girls looked up from Bed No.5. Tamora Matheson, Cathy Bigby and Joanne Winslet came in laughing and sighing, gushing over the Marauders. As soon as they saw Lily and Fiona, their expression became disgusted and vengeful. 

"Let's get out of here, Fiona, we have to meet our_ boyfriends_," Lily said as nonchalantly as she could. The other girls glared at her back as they walked stylishly out of the dorm.

"She is _such_ a whore!" Fiona closed the door behind her, her tears threatening to come out. The much taller Lily looked down at her, concerned.

"I'm sorry." Fiona saw that Lily looked genuinely apologetic.

"They used to talk to _me_ about those things." Lily fidgeted uncomfortably with a button on her black velvet cloak, not knowing what to say.

"You can-you know-go back and talk to them if you want. I'll pretend I betrayed you or something..." Fiona stood looking at her. She heard Remus asking someone quite loudly where they were.

"No, Lily, I'd rather be your friend than someone who could disown me for something so silly." Lily brightened.

"The boys are waiting for us."

"Yea," she squealed once more, "Sirius is _waiting..._ for _me_!"


	5. Miss Horntail

VI 

A/N: These chapters have no point. I agree with you, reader, but guess what? _I am updating like **crazy!!!!**_ thanks for the compliment my dearest reviewers. ^.~ You guys still haven't told me if you want Voldemort in here or not! R/R, I would love you forever. Poor Lily too, this chapter is depressing. I warned you, so read it at your own risk.

* * *

The day was not clear and sunny. It was not seventy degrees in spite of the November cold. It was weekend, which meant the Hogwarts students could go to Hogsmeade and stay all long as they pleased, although curfew was at twelve, and the regular customer could either go to the Three Broomsticks or stay home and avoid going mad watching infatuated couples make eyes. It definitely was not time for calm and quiet, for the last quidditch match was the day after, and the Gryffindor quidditch team was off at the Three Broomsticks making enough hell to reach the most silent nook and cranny of town. Last of all, as Lily decided, it was not time to think of getting thrown out in the street with not a penny to her name.

James was beside her, going on about how the Ravenclaw Seeker was no match for Third Year Judy Carmon of Gryffindor. She (Lily Evans, duh) was not listening to him. She stared at a sign on the Order Pick-Up table, "Waitresses Wanted." Now that the conversation had taken on a life of its own, no one was listening to the Captain. Somehow the discussion had turned into something about cute, athletic girls. James sighed. It was _always_ about girls. Whoever said men did not gossip must have been a girl. He squeezed Lily's hand, signalling that they get their own table. She seemed preoccupied, but followed him obediently. The Chasers had a cheery glint in their eyes. Now they could talk about the juicy gossip about Evans and Potter!

"What are you looking at, Lily?"

"Do you know if the waitresses here get leave?"

"What?! You're not going to work _here_?"

"Why not?"

"Well, you aren't...beautiful enough!"

"Oh that's a nice thing to say. This is only our second date, don't get too comfortable." She crinkled her nose a little.

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" James spaced a little. Why wasn't he soaked in butterbeer, dateless, and carrying one more rejection for his record? Girls were unfathomable, but Lily was downright confusing.

"Hello? Earth to Prongs??"

"I didn't mean that you weren't beautiful, 'coz, uh, look at you," she narrowed her eyes.

"Make up your mind."

"It's awkward, isn't it? I mean, all these old blokes'll be hitting on you and..." he trailed off, trying hard not to make the wrong impression.

"Why you're-" He didn't want her to think that he was-because he wasn't-

"You're _jealous_!" Miss.

"Of course I'm not!" She moved from across from James to beside him. She pinched both his cheeks playfully. He let her, for some odd reason.

"How cute! Have gotten jealous with any of your other girls before?"

"I'm NOT jealous!" James felt a blush creeping up to the tip of his ears. 

"Jimmy, you're BLUSHING!" He frowned, clearly not liking the way things were going. "Wait till Fiona hears this, and of course," she looked suggestively at him, "We'll *have* to tell Sirius."

*

"No, you girls are the traitors. You don't even know me! You all are bloody jealous that she has something that you will never have and you hate her because she befriended someone that you would like to be! For some boy you lost a valuable friend. I have no idea why the Hat put you in Gryffindor anyway Tam, and not in Slytherin with the other slimes; and Kate, and Jo, you should have stayed in Hufflepuff where you belong! Don't you have a mind of your own? You listen to everything that Tammy tells you to? Now apologize!"

The Marauders were lounging in the large squishy sofa watching the scene amusedly. Lily had her hand protectively on Fiona's shoulder and the guilty party, the three other Gryffindor seventh year girls seemed to cower under every one of Lily's words.

"I'm sorry Fi,"

"Yea, so am I, will you forgive us?" The eyes turned expectantly to Tammy, whose eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill. 

"I'm really sorry too you guys!" she wailed helplessly. The four girls hugged and by the time they seperated, Lily left, not wanting to intrude on a private moment. They carried on with their usual chatter, and began flirting with the Marauders, Tammy with James, Fiona with Sirius, Jo with Remus, and it seemed that Cathy and Peter were both Chocolate Frog Card Collectors. They put Lily into the back of their mind, and remained occupied for the next few hours. The next day, December fifteenth, was the first day of Christmas Break. On account of the Ball, mostly all fifth years and above were staying. 

"I heard you have a waitress position open?"

"Yes, dear, walk around this way for a second." Madam Rosmerta guided Lily around to the back room where the drinks and food was being made. She pointed to a large breakfast bar type window that overlooked the drinking bar. "You cut off the boys after twenty drinks. The notebook," she pointed at a small worn notepad, "is the credit book. You check their names before givin' 'em the drinks." Lily must've looked intimidated, because soon Madame Rosmerta said, "I can see you're doin' this for the money, aren't you?" Lily nodded, tongue-tied. "It's okay, we get those once in a while. You'll get used to it. Can you work holidays?" She nodded 'yes', "You have no problems wearing short things?" she didn't let Lily answer, but looked down at the miniskirt, then waved the question off. "You'll fit in perfectly." 'Rosie' as she asked Lily to call her, continued to explain, for a full half hour, her expectations and rules etc., etc.,

Rosie was true to her word. Within a week, Lily got used to the bar. The regulars asked for her by name. She worked from six to twelve, and did her homework on the one day that she had off. She realized the day before the ball that she didn't have a date. Luckily, five minutes before the ball, as Lily rushed to put on the dress and (she already did her make-up for work and planned it that way) stockings and fix her hair with a charm, she saw Remus Lupin looking as tired as she did, drowsing on the banister, on the last step, completely dateless.

"Let's go bud, you're my date for tonight."

The couple spent most of their evening with their chin on the punch glasses, eyes half-closed, which no one found surprising.

"Oh James, you are so athletic!" Lily jumped at the Tammy's breathy tone. The chair and table jerked with her, and Remus dipped his nose into his glass, but continued sleeping, unlike Lily. She felt her hair to see that it hadn't staticked and groped her shoulder to pull up her loose pyjamas. There was nothing. She realized she was wearing a muggle short black muggle strapless with a lacy, tight robe that clung to her. She realized where she was and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Remus, why don't you dance with me?" Jo's squeaky voice roused Remus from his slumber slightly, and he mumbled incoherently. Giving everyone at the table (all the seventh years were there, Lily suddenly noticed) a apologetic smile, she dragged Remus off to the dance. A slow dance, lucky for Remus. Sirius was making out with Fiona, and Peter was glaring at Cathy, who was whispering and giggling with her Ravenclaw date. Tamara was trying to compete with Jo and so she pulled James like Remus had. People kept coming to Lily to congratulate her on the theme that she came up with (Christmas in Australia), but she was snoring softly, asleep on the table.

"Lily, Lily?" James shook her petite figure, making feeble attempts at waking her, she replied, "Bugger Off, I have the night shift tomorrow."

"You're working the nightshift on Christmas Eve?" Lily was suddenly wide awake, at the chance to defend herself. She was already a bit angry that no one had talked to her for longer than five minutes for the past week and a half. She was too sleepy to think that it was because she was hardly awake in Hogwarts longer than five minutes. 

"What's it to you?" she looked cranky and pissed off.

"Chill Miss Horntail, I was just worried about you." James looked parentally at her. 

"Miss Horntail?" 

"You're temper is like a dragon's." Lily fixed her gaze on the new voice, which turned out to be Fi's. 

"We're not letting you work on Christmas Eve, now," Sirius said. The redhead turned her face away, pretending to look at a Hufflepuff couple on the dance floor. 

"Since when did I have so many mothers?" she muttered. Sirius and Fiona continued where they left off. James vaguely heard Lily's heels click away as Tammy finished her dance with Cathy's cute Ravenclaw partner. Remus was yelling at Peter to stay away from some boy that Cathy was flirting with before she noticed. The beginning strands of a prank tugged at of James's mind. 

Lily did not leave because the people at her table were showing entirely too much concern for her. She only suddenly remembered that she had to talk Dumbledore about something. Now where exactly was he? And what exactly was she wanting to talk about? 

"Yes Miss Evans? Are you not having a good time?" 

"Er...yes sir, I mean no, I mean...uh, would you spare a moment please, I need to talk to you about something." 

"Never too busy for a student, Lily, now what did you want to talk about?" He led her to a room behind the Great Hall, fashioned in the style of an office. The nametag indicated that it was indeed, Professor Flitwick's office. Lily racked her brains, trying to remember what she wanted to talk about. 

"Is your job at the Three Broomsticks doing well, Miss Evans?" Dumbledore to the rescue once more. She wondered if he was a divinator and already knew what she was going to say. 

"Yea, yes, _that's _what I want to talk about!" Dumbledore's lips curled slightly. "Sir, I was wondering if, when school starts, you know, if I could continue my position. The bar really depends on me, you and-" 

"Lily, I'm not sure you comprehend the expectations that the school has of you. You are Head Girl, and the position is well-deserved, I understand, and to be Head Girl is a very big responsibility. Have you thought this out?" 

"Well, yes sir-I think I will be able to do my homework in the free period, as I really don't have any extra-curricular activities, you know, and I will work the nightshift and still be able to get my four hours of sleep and come to classes at eight as usual." Dumbledore still looked hesitant. "You have to understand what this means to me, Professor, yesterday, I had an owl from Gringotts that my vault has been emptied to pay my father's medical bills. We are going through a tough time, my father and I, and I have to support my sister, Petunia because she doesn't know how to do so herself!" she trailed off. Dumbledore's white eyebrows narrowed in thought. 

"Miss Evans, I do believe your sister Petunia is older than you? Is she not able to take care of herself?" 

"Well, sir, she has this wonderful wedding planned, when she turns twenty-one next year, and it means so much to her! My father has just been diagnosed with cancer, which was the cause of his heart-failure, the doctors have just informed me, and if I am to sustain him somehow we need a source of money! Galleons have more value than pounds and I get two and a half galleons at the Three Broomsticks.." Lily had a pleading look in her eyes. Dumbledore looked as if he made up his mind. 

"If you promise to keep your marks in the top five in class, in all classes as you are doing now," She nodded vigorously, "then you may work in the night." He stood up and walked around to her chair, gazing sternly. "Miss McGonagall will see to it that you keep your grades up and that you get your rest in the nights, is that clear?" 

"Yes sir." Lily stood up from her chair and gave Dumbledore a small hug, unable to restrain herself. She could feel the tears tugging at the back of her eyes, a knot in her throat. 

She ran back to her room in a flurry, with the intention to ask her mirror to help with her schedule. As soon as she entered her room, although, her eyes fell on her bed, someone had trashed it. On her pillow letters were running around, arranging and rearranging themselves, 'LILY EVANS BEST WENCH IN HOGSMEADE' they read. 

For the first time in her life, she cried of hurt feelings. Maybe it was the stress that she had been going through lately, be it that she hadn't enough sleep, but her eyes and her head throbbed as the day that she threw a week-long tantrum to get a bigger bathtub than Petunia when she was five. She tried, but now that she had started, memories started coming back to her: Her mother, dying, her sister beating her, her father sick in some bed, the men that tried to rape her, she realized what a terrible life she led. She vowed to change it. It all happened, she told herself, because she depended on other people. Her mother and sister for company and her father for money, and her perverted dates...she definitely brought that upon herself. She told herself that she would change. She would be happy and optimistic, she would not date and she would not make friends. Her only goal in life was to give her father and sister the life that they deserved. Still as many promises and lies she made to herself, the tears poured relentlessly, mixing with the colorful dies of the spray paint. 

* 

"I'm sorry for pulling that prank that day of the ball, I hope you accept my gift. Be mine, Lils." Lily read out loud from the small note attached to her only genuine christmas present. There were, though, a large, tall pile of formal christmas cards from what seemed to be the entire student body. Some even had candy and trinklets attached to them. She was still popular, after all. No, that was wrong, an old grey owl came in, carrying a large bundle, looking awfully tired. She decided to open that first. 

Fiona sent her a magical record player with a record that played 'Twelfth Night' the Musical. She smiled a little, but stowed it away, half-opened, under her bed. She saw that James gave her a ring, in a velvet box, with a sapphire in the middle. It was valuable, she could see, but she was disgusted anyway. It was so typical of him to send her something so expensive, as if to say 'I'm rich and you're not!' With a decisive 'hmmph' she ripped the note off of James's present and wrote one of her own. 

_DEAR FIONA, _

_ JAMES SENT ME THIS, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD SUIT YOU BETTER. _

_ I HOPE YOU LIKE IT BECAUSE I'M SURE IT'LL LOOK REALLY GOOD ON YOU_

_ -LILLIAN EVANS _

She carefully re-charmed the wrap back on the box and hooked it to one of the old owl's talon. She put a cheering charm on it and it flew off with an energized hoot through the ajar door and into the common room where Fiona was sleeping. It was barely five o' clock when Lily stepped into the shower. Work started early that day, which meant she could go home early. She put a cheery look on her face, encouraged at the thought of some extra time to organize the detentions that she had given out while patrolling the halls during the ball. Predictably, there were quite a few, including Head Boy. 


	6. In his arms

VII

A/N: The last chapter had quite a few grammar/spelling mistakes. I promise I'll fix it once I finish the fanfiction. Again, thank you guys for the compliments "I can't believe no one reviews," etc, you guys are the ones that make me write. The fiction'll be finished by the end of the week most probably, and I've decided not to ruin it with that filthy Voldemort and his Death-eaters (peee-u). Before I forget, the song belongs as much to Linkin Park as Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling.

* * *

_I woke up in a dream today  
to the cold of the static  
put my cold feet on the floor  
forgot all about yesterday  
remembering I'm pretending to be   
where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
and I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back_

March rain stung her face. Occasional droplets of water travelled fast through the open window in the compartment and hit her cheek, stinging, she did not get up to close it. The book in her hands, pages unturned for the last three hours, but she sat, like an ice sculpture, ready to melt. 

She barely knew him. Why should she cry? Money? She should be happy. The will. She looked at it. Neat, white sheets of paper bound with a staple. He kept it from her, and she was glad. Just in case something happened. She knew him well, she made a mistake saying that she didn't. He would say to attend to financial matters until he got well.

Until he got well.

_It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you_

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Lillian, could you come closer?" He strained his handsome green eyes to get a look at her. "Listen to me." She nodded, thrusting back the nauseous sensation in her throat. "I want you to get in contack with the firm. I've turned it all over to Jonathan Potter. I think you know his nephew?" She nodded again. His nephew? What about his father?

"Yes daddy, I'll do as you say," she said for the twentieth and final time that day. She was to collect the money from the company shares and her father's investments from Jonathan Potter. Sell the house and the cabins in the South of France and in Maine. Take out the money from Father's secret savings account and put it in Gringotts for herself. Divide the money from the shares and property between she and Petunia...that and the money she earned in the Three Broomsticks was just enough for a small house and a wedding. She sighed, feeling the weak man's rigid fingers. Her father was dead. She called the nurse in charge and left to go about his orders.

She parallel-parked the car by the large frozen fountain and walked to the mansion door. The goldfish were still swimming beneath the surface. She half-heartedly lifted the heavy brass knocker.

"Lily! What are you doing here?!"

"Don't you have servants to answer the door?"

"Yea, but I wanted to greet you personally." She smiled inwardly.

"That's nice, but I'm here on business. Where's your uncle," she coldly replied.

"I heard about your father, I'm really sorry." Lily looked at him solemnly, making him wonder what he had done wrong this time.

"I don't need your Academy pity. I _do_ need to see your uncle."

"He's upstairs in his office. Fourth door on your left." He glared at her. A dragon would be better company, he decided. She swiftly climbed up the stairs, cursing James Potter for being such a polite idiot.

_I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor  
The rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When the things go wrong  
I pretend the past isn't real_

The rain stung her, mingled with the tears on her face. She clung to James Potter's arms, limp, refusing to look at the coffin. She underestimated James. He understood more than he let on, wisely, he said nothing. He knew her, and people like her, their personalities, their pet peeves. He used to be one of them, until he saw her. She defied the boundaries.

_Now I'm trapped in this memory   
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
Slow to react_

She opened her eyes for the last time, realizing. She was now free to the world, away from the past that bound her, away from her father, who was always to her as he stayed under the thawing earth, dead and cold.

_Even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant   
And I can't bring you back  
You, now I see   
Keeping everything inside  
You, now I see  
Even when I close my eyes_

The student were back at Hogwarts from Easter holidays. Lily looked around the familiar room, and at the white velvet flowers on her bed. Free. She cried, allowing herself to let go. The velvet flowers on her bed, wet and tearstained.

_It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you._

The house-elves doused the lamps, and the fires crackled to a stop. "Goodnight, Henry Evans," she said. Her eyes closed, and the tears dried, and the sun rose. The Marauders were in the common room, being loud and boisterous as usual.

_No, no matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
With You_.

She opened her eyes in the morning. Still safe in his arms._  
_


	7. St. Prongs

VIII

A/N: Last chapter! As usual, the characters belong to J.K.Rowling, as does the master plot and they were used without permission. Linkin Park belongs to Linkin Park and check back to Chapter One for the big disclaimer thing. I'll be revising grammar etc. tomorrow. Thanks for all of your reviews, once more, I can't believe I actually got two reviews in one day! Pretty pathetic, huh?

* * *

"But why?" The year was 1982. James Potter was spending yet another quiet afternoon with his longtime fiancé, Fiona Fiddle. "It's Arabella's son, isn't it? What's his name? Jeff? Fiona Figg. Nice ring to it."

"You're not upset?" Fiona said. James looked guiltily down at his fingers. "Ah."

"What, 'Ah'?" Fiona smirked.

"Here she comes now," she said. Lily Evans (der) pranced snootily down to them in her stylish glasses and glittery muggle pants.

"Hello James, Fiona, how are the soon-to-be husband and wife doing today?"

"Lily, I blew off the wedding." Whatever Fiona expected was certainly not happening. Instead of being happy, or relieved, or whatever, Lily was livid.

"What? Why the hell did you do that? He is a great guy! You'll have a wonderful life together! Do you remember how long we've been planning this getting married to James thing?"

"Yes, Lily, but it wasn't me who was planning all of it. I don't love him and I'm not going to marry him because you don't want to!" Fiona retorted. James shook his head as if to shake the bewildered thoughts out.

"Wait, girls, I'm _right here_!" Both stopped saying whatever and turned to him. "So?" replied Fiona.

"I can't believe you would embarrass me like that!" Lily continued. She dragged Fiona away so James wouldn't listen, as if taking his advice.

"Fiona, I can't!"

"Why not, Lily? You've always thought he was great. Who are we kidding? You're perfect for each other!" replied Fiona, Lily seemed to be about to cry.

"He's my friend!" She gave Lily a 'no, duh,' look in response. "Fiona he feels sorry for me, I know he does! I don't need his pity!"

"That was a long time ago." 

"But it's when we became closer. I mean if it hadn't happened, he would never have even given me a second thought!" Lily stamped her foot frantically.

"But I can see it in his eyes! He adores you."

"No," she countered firmly, "he feels bad that such a rich beauty had to go to waste because her father lost his good name in high society."

"Whatever. I don't understand you people. I don't want to marry James. Jeff and I are already planning our honeymoon, I mean what do I say to him? 'My best friend doesn't want me to marry you so I have to go off with her boyfriend'?" For a second Lily was about to laugh, but restrained herself, remembering the desperate facade she had to hold up lest Fiona get those crazy ideas implanted in her head.

"Fiona, he hates me! What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"So you admit it?" 

"No...er, I mean I would feel the same way if Remus decided to marry Tammy! You're making a big mistake and you know it!" said Lily, though a bit quickly.

"Remus and Tammy are in love! Just like me and Jeff! And you and James, whether you want to admit it or not." Fiona gave her friend a stern look. Lily sighed. "And Tammy is not all that bad," she added to Lily's back.

James noticed that Evans looked a great deal more different than in Hogwarts. She was still beautiful, but she always had a haughty, sour look on her face. Her hair had become a darker red, like her mother's, and her green eyes were clearer. He had changed quite a bit too. His face was longer and his eyes dark and shadowed. He had bags under his eyes and lines on his forehead. At twenty-two, his hair was spotted with gray at the front. Whatever the Hogwarts girls had seen in him was gone. The mischievous look in his eyes, the adventurous spirit, the bad boy Marauder in his personality. He was fighting on Dumbledore's side against Voldemort. Revenge for his killing the Potters. His father, mother, all four of his sisters, dead. It was beginning to take its toll on him.

"James Potter, you prat what did you tell Mrs. Figg over there?"

"Who, Fiona? I didn't tell her anything!" She was still so beautiful. Without thinking about what he was doing, he grabbed her hand. She stopped her ranting. "What are you doing?" she asked. He dropped her hand, but he couldn't look away.

"I should have known. Has Sirius been feeding you those old Hogwarts rumours about how I have a cold body temperature?" James looked puzzled, but suddenly remembered the story that he had started back in third year about how she was cold-blooded.

"Actually, that was me," he smiled cheekily. Lily burst out laughing. She stopped abruptly and looked at her watch.

"James, we're almost late!" she said. He suddenly remembered the meeting he had with Dumbledore and the other Aurors and just managed to grab onto Lily's umbrella on the table and her hand right before it disappeared. Too bad Apparitions could be tracked, he'd never liked Portkeys anyway. Neither did Lily. 

A month later, Lily found out she was pregnant. With (you guessed it) James's child. She was going to get an abortion, but James seemed overjoyed. It happened in a fit of anger and passion, as did all things concerning their relationship. One day when the Marauders (minus Peter), Tammy, Fiona and Lily were together, James finally told everyone.

"Guess what everyone?" he said, giving an uncomfortable looking Lily a big smile. "I'm having a baby!!" He gave a squeak and clapped. 

"James, no offense, but I don't think you have the right organs," Sirius said, and Remus and Tamora laughed. Fiona, on the other hand, looked worriedly at Lily.

"No," Lily said, "it's mine. I've scheduled the abortion next Monday." She looked guiltily at the hole in Fiona's favourite pillow.

"You-you didn't tell me that?" said James, his voice faltering. The others looked from Lily to James, feeling immensely uncomfortable. 

"We'll leave you two to discuss this stuff, shall we?" It seemed they took no notice.

"This is half my child, how could you? I want this baby. My sister, she was only an infant when she died. I want a girl. I've been waiting for this for a long time, Lily, and I'm willing to anything it takes to-"

"Ok."

"You mean you'll do it?" asked James, looking more and more like an eager child. She nodded and James spun her around, kissing every inch of her face. "Thanks Lily," he said shyly, tightly holding her hand. Lily, although, felt a vomiting sensation, and she wasn't entirely sure that it was aversion. The next thing she knew James was dragging her off to Diagon Alley to go shopping.

*

Lily and James might have to go into hiding, he said. It was not confirmed, but one of the Ministry Aurors suspected that there was a spy on their side. Professor Trelawney had managed to have a real premonition. Lily and James had a connection to Voldemort's eventual downfall. They had to be careful. If the Auror's suspicion was confirmed, they had to go. And they had to split up so it was hard to find both of them at once.

Of course, James disagreed. They would not split up. Lily was more than halfway along. They both needed him, he protested. No, there was no way. I'm marrying her, he said. You can't split us up, Professor. Lily was too stunned to speak. She didn't even know that she was marrying him. It was her mother's story all over again. She wondered if she could take up her old habit of drinking. Maybe the baby would die and things would be the same again. No, she decided, James would be devastated. She blushed, realizing that Dumbledore was asking her something.

"Lily, are you feeling alright?" James looked at her concernedly.

"Yes. James, will you go outside? I need to discuss something with Professor Dumbledore." He stood up to go, as Lily found his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She heard the door click, closed.

"The baby was an accident. As soon as he's born," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "It's a he?" he asked. Lily mysteriously smiled and continued, "As soon as _he's_ born, I'll go as far away from him as possible so as not to endanger him."

"Are you sure it'll be that easy?" Lily blinked, confused. "Forgive me for being so blunt, but are you trying to delude yourself?" Lily felt the anger swell up within her. She replied: "Professor Dumbledore, _forgive me_ for being so rude, but I would appreciate if you didn't act like those people that I'm supposed to call my lousy friends." She gave a haughty grunt and Dumbledore let out a bellowing laugh like she had never seen before. 

"I know I'm supposed to be your Headmaster and about a century older than you, Miss Evans, but if you will allow me to speak to you as an equal, I don't think he will let you go all that easily. Take it as advice, blabber, whatever you feel like." Lily narrowed her eyes. "So you'll let us stay together...I mean _if_ we go into hiding?"

"Why, sure, if you want it that much?" Dumbledore was acting too hyper, she decided. "I think I need some Fizzing Whizbees," she muttered, calling James's name loudly. Dumbledore shook with mirth, trying not to make any sound as James helped an indignant Lily down the spiral staircase.

* * *

(A/N: Good ending to the chapter, don't you think? lol.)

The wedding was two weeks later. Lily was starting to show, and she wanted to have it as soon as possible because it was highly disgraceful for such a...pregnant lady to get married so late. It pinned a bad reputation on the groom, she said. James (and Fiona and Sirius, for some odd reason) were happy to oblige. Sirius was best man, Fiona was maid of honor. Tamora and Remus were off in the Bahamas somewhere, celebrating their honeymoon, so they barely made an appearance. Peter was sick; bedrest, he said. All the girls in Gryffindor came, and so did Jeffrey Figg and his family. It was over in a day, the wedding, and Lily and James had no honeymoon. They moved right into one of the Potter homes in Godric's Hollow. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe Ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" James was holding her hand and she was trying to dismember his. They were in a muggle hospital, full of white sheets and a medicinal smell. Lily's face was drenched in sweat and James was looking scared and guilty.

"Hold on darling, It'll all be over. It'll be over, you'll be fine..."

"Easy for you to say you...bastard! I hate you!" she screamed at the top of the lungs and the nurse rushed in at the noise.

"Sorry, sir, it happens all the time. The lady'll be kissing and cuddling with you again in no time, don't worry." James smiled sadly, nodding. Normal was staying in their respective rooms in opposite ends of the house and having the butler bring up their food and drinks. Normal was not speaking to the other unless the tap in the fifth floor bedroom wasn't working because the poltergeist was blocking the pipes again. If normal was kissing and cuddling, he would've had ten million kids. He continued telling Lily that everything would be over soon. As much as he wished it would last.

"Isn't he adorable?" James kissed Lily's cheek and the little boy's as well. Lily was too awestruck to notice. James remarked again how great it was that he had a son.

"Didn't you say you wanted a daughter, Potter?" James frowned. "Yea, I did, but I don't care anymore. And _please_ don't call me that," he retorted.

"Call you what? Potter?" she smiled weakly, still staring at the baby's sparkling green eyes. "Yes. Now what are we going to call him, Lily?"

"How about...Sirius?" James stuck out his tongue, indicating his disgust. "How about Severus?" 

"Eww, how could you even think of that?" For some reason James remembered their first date when she wretched at the romantic couples on the edge of Hogsmeade. He smiled. "How about Joe?" 

"Harold," she declared triumphantly and James nodded, seeing that she liked it so much. "It was my grand-uncle's name," she explained. "He began our law firm." James suddenly kissed her, with such enthusiasm that he surprised himself. Little baby Harry cooed, as his mother's grip tightened around him.

"I love you," he said. 

"You don't."

"I don't?"

"It's Harry. Dumbledore was right. You are _grateful_ to me because I gave you him. You're confused." James shook his head.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, You are."

"No, I'm not!"

"You are, that's why you think you're not," she said firmly.

"No, you don't understand! I've _loved_ you ever since fifth year."

"Then why did you want to marry Fiona?" she asked, hoping to stump him.

"Because I thought you didn't like me," he answered. Lily faltered for a second, making her mind up about something. Harry was sleeping peacefully on her breast. She played with the back of his hair...James hair, she thought to herself. James was still kneeling on her bedside, his arms intertwined and he was staring fixedly at a spot where the bedspread crinkled. His longest gray hair on the front swayed from the breeze from the fan, contrasting with the black.

"I love you too." He looked up suddenly and smiled wide. He kissed her. 

"Does that mean we can sleep on the same bed tonight?" James asked. Lily frowned. Whoever said that James Potter had changed? To her, she thought, he would always remain Monsieur St. Prongs, The Great Marauder.


End file.
